There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
The human spine includes thirty-three vertebrae. The vertebrae are vertically separated and cushioned from each other by fibro-cartilaginous structures commonly referred to as “discs.” The discs can become damaged or diseased thereby causing a deterioration of the discs. Deterioration of discs can lead to severe back problems.
One approach to dealing with damaged, diseased discs is to remove and replace the affected discs with artificial discs. Another approach to dealing with damaged diseased discs is to remove and replace the affected discs with fusion cages. Over time, the adjacent vertebrae fuse together over the fusion cages and provide support to the spinal column.
What is needed is a fusion cage that provides improved support to the adjacent vertebrae and which can be implanted through a single small incision. The invention provides an improved fusion cage.